


Honey

by frequencyFragmented



Series: Hellbent [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arlong has a good time with himself, F/M, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: Arlong has some naughty thoughts about his human.
Relationships: Arlong (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Arlong/Aria Reed
Series: Hellbent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/656183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Honey

Arlong stifled a groan as he stroked himself. Even though he had made sure the door was shut and Aria was deep asleep, he didn't want to risk her hearing him. It was frustrating enough that he had let his feelings for the human get this out of hand.

But damn, she had looked so good in that low-cut dress. It had emphasized her cleavage and the fullness of her hips. The shine of her lip gloss was just as distracting, and he could still imagine the sweet honey smell of it.

Everything had been too, too much. All he had wanted to do was bundle her in his arms and have her writhing against him as he left angry dark marks on her flushed skin. But he doubted he would stop at that.

He'd pick her up and put her against the wall, her plush thighs wrapping around his waist and her fingers tangling in his hair. She'd sigh against his mouth, her pretty little lips tearing at his teeth, and he'd taste honey and copper and whatever she'd been drinking that night. Her dress would find itself shredded on the floor. Aria would pout just long enough for him to promise he'd buy her a new one, and then arch against him as he took one of her pretty nipples into his mouth.

She'd mewl his name as he left claiming marks all over her body, until he could smell the sweetness from between her thighs soaking her panties. Arlong wondered if she knew he could smell that on her, every time she was weak and needy. It made it so hard to resist her, but a bit of indulgence never hurt.

He'd push her panties aside, and see what noises Aria would make as he stroked her clit. A gasp, perhaps. Or a lewd moan. She'd whimper as he slid a finger inside her virgin pussy, and her juices would run down his webbing. Maybe she'd blush in embarrassment when she rutted against him, desperate for pleasure but too proud to beg. Or maybe she'd beg him to fuck her against the wall, her nails digging into his shoulders as he made her thighs tremble with want.

Either way, he'd be too impatient to let her cum like that. She'd been too much of a tease for far too long, and Arlong would want to sink inside her and make her his. Or maybe she'd be bold and push his slacks down so that she could take what she wanted. Arlong was unable to keep quiet with a thought like that emerging. Either way, he'd be gripping her lovely dusky thighs and listening to the sounds Aria would make as he took her.

Arlong imagined the feel of her bare breasts, warm and soft and pliant against his chest; he imagined her thighs under his palms, silky and full; he imagined the feel of her hot, dripping core wrapped around his cock; most of all, he imagined her honey-flavored lips parting in ecstasy, her eyelashes fluttering and her cheeks darkening. He'd grip her luscious pink curls as he fucked her hard into the wall, letting out every desperate feeling of lust within him. And she'd moan his name, enraptured, and--

Arlong came hard, seed spilling all over his stomach. He hissed in pleasure, the relief he'd been wanting for hours finally washing over him. He panted as he waited for his heart to stop racing.

His lip curled in distaste as he cleaned up. That damn hermit occupied too much of his thoughts.

After fully cleaning himself and dressing for bed, he tentatively opened the bathroom door. The lights were still off, and Aria appeared to still be sound asleep in bed. Arlong breathed a sigh of relief. Quietly he made his way to bed.

He hesitated for a moment, unable to tear his gaze away from the sleeping hermit. Her chest rose as she breathed, her frame curled around his pillow. She breathed softly through parted lips, and Arlong caught the slightest bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth. Arlong scoffed to himself. This sleeping woman who had enraptured him was drooling on his damn pillow. And he wasn't even going to do anything to punish her for it. She had made him weak, needy.

He pulled the covers up so that he could slip under them. Aria stirred slightly, moaning in sleepy confusion. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she offered Arlong a sleepy smile, surrendering his pillow without question.

Arlong would have sneered had it been anyone else. But he knew Aria was as weakened by him in kind. The former hermit greedily curled up against his side, starved for his touch. He gave it to her freely, reveling in her pleased sigh.

Her lips still smelled of honey. He couldn’t resist, leaning down to indulge in a taste.

Arlong felt Aria’s lips curve upward against his.

_Delicious_.

**Author's Note:**

> If I posted one of my many AUs, which would you be interested in? The Pokemon AU, the Music AU, the Marriage AU, or the College AU?


End file.
